A Fool Day
by Nato Apple
Summary: Bulan April. Saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Namun bukankah hanya akan jadi bahan lelucon?


**Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warning(s)!: possibly OOC, AU setting, slash hint, etc.**

**For April's Fool day**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Morgiana."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda berambut hitam, lalu terbawa angin sampai ke telinga gadis berambut merah di depannya.

Manik merah yang indah itu melebar seiring dengan uap kecemasan dari nafas si pemuda bermata biru.

Gadis bernama Morgiana itu membuka mulutnya ragu, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Ia merapatkan mantelnya, mencoba menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Namun tatapan intens dari pemuda di hadapannya dapat dengan jelas ia rasakan.

Kembali, Morgiana mencoba menghadapi pemuda keturunan timur itu.

"Hakuryuu-san.."

"Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin kau jadi pendamping hidupku."

Kali ini tubuh Morgiana terasa kaku, saat pemuda bernama Hakuryuu itu meraih kedua tangannya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Membawanya dalam kehangatan sarung tangan biru.

"Hakuryuu-san." Lagi, Morgiana mencoba menanggapi. "Aku.. Aku bukannya tak menyukai perasaanmu padaku."

Kalimat pembuka yang cukup baik. Morgiana berharap, ia bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa mengubah senyuman penuh harap Hakuryuu menjadi tatapan kekecewaan.

"Aku, sangat senang mendengar kata-kata itu darimu.." Morgiana tersenyum, bersamaan dengan mata Hakuryuu yang melebar gembira.

"Kalau begitu−"

"..tapi.." lanjut Morgiana, menghentikan langkah Hakuryuu yang hendak memeluknya. "..ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu saat ini. Maaf, Hakuryuu-san."

Morgiana akhirnya menunduk, tak berani melihat perubahan raut wajah lawan bicaranya.

Hening beberapa saat sampai suara berat Hakuryuu memecah desing angin.

"..Kau serius sekali, haha."

"..eh?"

Morgiana mendongak, mendapati Hakuryuu kini tengah memegangi perutnya sambil menahan tawa. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu seketika berubah bingung.

"..Hakuryuu-san?"

"Pfft− Hahahahahahahaha!"

Suara tawa Hakuryuu memenuhi seluruh taman itu. Menggapai setiap tanaman dan hewan yang ada di sana, terlebih telinga gadis bersurai merah di hadapannya, membuat tampang bingung gadis itu semakin kentara.

"Kau ingat tanggal berapa ini?" tanya Hakuryuu setelah tawanya mereda.

"..tanggal 1 April?" Morgiana menjawab ragu.

Hakuryuu kembali tertawa sebelum membalas, "Benar! Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Morgiana untuk berpikir. Matanya melebar saat mengetahui maksud pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Dahinya mulai berkerut marah saat mendengar pemuda itu berteriak girang.

"_APRIL'S FOOL DAY_! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hakuryuu-san, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini," ucap Morgiana, geram. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang. "Aku permisi!"

Morgiana menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras saat meninggalkan Hakuryuu yang masih terbahak-bahak sendirian di taman yang sunyi itu. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar tawanya yang menyebalkan meski matanya sudah tak dapat melihat sosok lelaki itu di belakangnya.

"Hakuryuu-san, bodoh."

###

"Hahahaha hahahaha!"

Tawa Hakuryuu masih tak berhenti walau Morgiana sudah tak lagi ada di dekatnya. Dan semakin lama, tawa itu terkesan semakin dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi."

Suara berat seseorang menginterupsi tawa Hakuryuu. Bunyi sol sepatu yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan salju terdengar seiring langkah pemuda berkepang itu mendekati sosok rapuh di depannya. Kelereng merahnya menatap lekat kepala hitam yang kini menunduk dalam.

"..Ini benar-benar lelucon yang memuakkan, Judal."

Setetes air asin jatuh, melebur dengan salju di tanah.

Judal, laki-laki yang baru datang itu hanya diam. Menyaksikan punggung Hakuryuu yang mulai bergetar dan mendengar isak halus yang menyatu dengan angin.

Lebih banyak lagi tetes-tetes air yang jatuh.

"Maaf, tapi aku menyukai lelucon memuakkan," ucap Judal. Tangannya, yang tanpa perlindungan dari cuaca dingin, menepuk pundak pemuda yang selalu menarik perhatiannya.

"Hari ini sudah cukup, ayo pulang."

Sebuah anggukkan kecil, dan Judal meraih tangan bocah cengeng itu.

Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa mencobanya lagi tahun depan, di tanggal yang sama."

###

**Omake**

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu."

Kata-kata Judal tak begitu mengejutkan bagi Hakuryuu. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menggubris perkataan tetangga seapartemennya itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Bocah Cengeng?"

"Oh, yeah. Dan saat aku menjawabmu, aku yakin kau akan berteriak, '_April's Fool Day_!' dengan tampang yang menyebalkan."

"Aku serius!"

Hakuryuu mempercepat langkahnya. Sedikit lagi sampai pada pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Bocah.."

"Hentikan. Tak bisakah kau membaca suasana? Kupikir tadi kau bisa mengerti keadaanku," desis Hakuryuu, berupaya memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci dengan cepat.

Namun usahanya gagal. Sebuah tangan pucat menahannya.

"Aku. Benar. Benar. Serius."

Sepasang kelereng safir melebar saat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik rubi.

.

.

* * *

_Pojok Cuap-cuap Author_:

HAPPY APRIL'S FOOL DAY, MINNA! *telat*

Seharusnya saya publish ini kemarin, tapi karena satu dan lain hal jadi mundur haha *shot*

Well, sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi beberapa pic yang saya lihat di jejaring sosial coretfacebookcoret. Dan kenapa saya taruh di parody? Karena parody tak selamanya lucu.. alasan ngawur

Kalau saya salah memasukkan genre, tolong beritahu saya u_u

Dan mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan atau jika fic ini membuat beberapa readers merasa tidak nyaman. *bows*

Have a nice April! ^_^

02-04-2014


End file.
